<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Peace with the Beast. by arfrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593207">Make Peace with the Beast.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid'>arfrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(off-topic: give niki a glock), Alternate Universe, Fennec Fox Niki Nihachu, Feral Niki, Gen, Hybrid Niki Nihachu, god i love this idea, heavily inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy and Ranboo see claw marks on their door. Hijinks/Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo &amp; Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Peace with the Beast.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If Niki/Fundy/Ranboo state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction, I will take this down.</p><p>!! THIS IS PURELY PLATONIC, DNI IF YOU SHIP REAL LIFE PEOPLE YOU SICKOS !!</p><p>Fennec Fox by/inspired by yiihonk on Tumblr: https://yiihonk.tumblr.com/</p><p>HEAVILY inspired by Aluminocity's "The Raccoon that Lived under their home." : https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123503</p><p>Check this out, while you're at it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo and Fundy stared at the clawed door.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do this, did you?” Ranboo asked, confused. Fundy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” Fundy asked. Ranboo shook his head, tail swaying nervously. “Then what the hell did it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo thought. “RaccoonInnit?”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy snorted. “No, doesn’t seem like the thing he’d do. I’m surprised you even remembered him.”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo shrugged. “Was it Philza? Or Wilboar? Or Tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy glanced around again. “Philza and Tubbo are busy, and Wilbur doesn’t like hanging out at our place as much as he used to, saying that you give him a buzzy feeling. He prefers hanging out with-”</p><p> </p><p>A realization hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ranboo, is Niki a hybrid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you can’t expect me to know.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, sorry Ranboo.”</p><p> </p><p>They thought a bit longer. Niki liked wearing beanies (mostly Wilboar’s ones), hats, and didn’t smile with teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy and Ranboo eventually retreated to the living room, turning the TV and just laying around, not really paying attention the show currently on. After Fundy explained his logic, Ranboo agreed that it was Niki who did it.</p><p> </p><p>But why?</p><p> </p><p>Had Fundy or Ranboo offended her? It hadn’t seemed like it so far, and she always vocalized when something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, isn’t there a feral hybrid thing? I’ve never experienced it, at least, I don’t remember doing it, but maybe Niki–?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ranboo, you’re a genius!” Fundy exclaimed, standing up. Then a thought occurred to him. “What do we do about it, though?”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo shrugged. “Trap her?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, dude, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo raised his hands in his defense. “It was only a suggestion.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy sighed and looked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Just.. sit here and see if she trusts us, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fundy and Ranboo (mainly Fundy) left out pieces of different kinds of foods, not knowing what Niki was, and it was always left uneaten.</p><p> </p><p>Until Ranboo left out berries. They had awoken to the sight of none of the berries (and bread) they had placed last night.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo stayed up late, looking up what ate berries. Fundy had jokingly suggested that she was a fox, and Ranboo made a comment about a few Endermen liking to eat berries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a week after the Berry Discovery that Fundy heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Faint scratching.</p><p> </p><p>His ears twitched towards the sound, and the more he listened, the more it sounded like eating.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy, making as little sound as possible, rushed out to see what it was.</p><p> </p><p>And there she was.</p><p> </p><p>Her long, large ears were folded down against her head, and she was eating the berries rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Fundy stepped over the threshold, her ears pricked and she looked up and did something of a snarl. There was a wild, uncontrollable look in her eyes, and something of fear too.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy said nothing. He crouched down, trying to make himself seem smaller. Niki stopped snarling, but there was still distrust in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever she was, she was definitely some fox in there. And he was a fox, so he knew how they worked.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could do anything other than crouch, she snatched a handful of berries and scampered, leaving half-eaten bread right there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What did she look like?” Ranboo asked the next morning. Fundy had told him about the encounter last night.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy scrunched up his nose. “Dirty. Like she had been digging for ages. I remember Wilbur ordering me to scrub myself clean until every last bit of dirt was gone. It took 2 hours.”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled, and Ranboo chuckled too. “But she also had this like, wild look in her eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was she smaller than usual?” Ranboo asked curiously. “Like, is that a thing, or–?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a bit. She was maybe, what, 4 feet tall? 3’5”? Something like that. Definitely smaller than me.” Fundy said, remembering the small form staring up at him. “I think she kinda trusts me. When I saw her, I crouched. A fox-thing.”</p><p>Ranboo opened up a book of information on foxes. “So, small, yellow-ish blonde-ish.. Ooh! Fennec Fox?”</p><p> </p><p>“What-now Fox?” Fundy did a double take.</p><p> </p><p>“Fennec. You know,” Ranboo gestured upwards. “Big ears?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Continue, continue.” Fundy said. Ranboo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually found in desert biomes.. Is Niki an egyptian?”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy snorted and chuckled. “That isn’t the only desert, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo rolled his eyes. “‘Course not. Next thing you’ll tell me is that L’manberg used to be a drug van.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fundy stayed up all night, that night, and Ranboo sat with him, having not much else to do.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Niki came again. She glanced around the door, then backed out almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>It was half an hour before Niki entered again, and she was obviously watching then warily. She wolfed- or, rather, foxed down the berries, and hesitated before booking it out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo groaned. “We stayed up all night for that? Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he left Fundy alone.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy felt half-hearted to follow his enderman friend back into bed, but he did so anyway, thinking of what this would mean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time was much more exciting.</p><p> </p><p>Niki initiated the action this time, jumping through the window and crawling under Fundy’s covers.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy was about to let out a startled yell before he realized it was Niki and remembered that Fennec Foxes have sensetive ears.</p><p> </p><p>Niki curled up, pushing herself into Fundy’s Pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy smiled and pat her on the head, just between the ears.</p><p> </p><p>Niki made a purring sound, pushing herself further into Fundy.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly, the sound lulling him to sleep. He had made peace with the beast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>